


Midnight Feeding

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip gets home and spends time with his son.
Relationships: Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Midnight Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped into my head and I had to write

Rip sighed as he closed the door to the house he shared with Miranda. It had been a long five weeks during which he’d been desperate to get back here to see his wife and sixth-months old son.

Sliding his jacket and duster off, he hung it in the cupboard before climbing up the stairs. Opening the door to the main bedroom, Rip smiled to see Miranda fast asleep with a gentle smile on her face.

Beside her the baby monitor was on and soft gurgles were coming through. Rip switched it off, ensuring Miranda was covered properly before he slipped out the room and into the nursery.

Jonas was laying in his crib, wide awake in a pure white Babygro making happy noises as he watched the mobile above him. Rip grinned seeing the perfect baby boy he and Miranda had created. When Jonas realised Rip was there, he began to kick excitedly and waved his arms for attention.

“Hello, little man,” Rip cooed as he scooped his son up into his arms, “I missed you so much.”

The boy in his arms babbled away as Rip bounced him pressing gentle kisses to Jonas’ chubby cheeks.

“Captain,” Gideon’s voice came softly, “I believe Master Hunter will require feeding soon.” Rip grimaced but before he could say anything she continued, “There is a bottle in the heater beside the cot, so you do not need to wake Mrs Hunter.”

“Thank you, Gideon,” Rip said as he retrieved the bottle. 

After testing the temperature of the milk on his wrist, Rip settled in the rocking chair with Jonas held close. Rip smiled at the way Jonas grabbed at the bottle with hands and feet while he guzzled down the milk. Once Jonas had finished eating, Rip rested the little boy on his shoulder and rubbed his back until Jonas let out a loud burp.

Rip chuckled, “Good boy.”

Now he was fed, Jonas yawned and his eyes closed slipping back asleep almost instantly. Unable to put his son down, Rip stayed in the rocking chair and just watched Jonas sleep.

Miranda stretched as she woke up, confused when she saw the time, wondering why she hadn’t had to get up to feed Jonas. Horrified she discovered the monitor was off and panicked that Jonas had been left hungry all night. Scrambling out of bed she stalled at the door of the nursery. Rip was sitting in the rocking chair holding Jonas in his arms, eyes closed.

Jonas was now awake when Miranda tiptoed over to them, she gently removed their son from Rip’s arms and rested him in his cot. 

“Gideon,” she whispered, “How long has Rip been asleep?”

“He succumbed three hours ago,” Gideon replied quietly, “I would have woken him if there were any concerns for Master Hunter’s safety, but Captain Hunter held onto him securely even in his slumber.”

Miranda smiled, “He does like to cuddle.” Gently kissing her husband’s forehead Miranda shook him, “Rip, wake up. You can’t be comfortable here.”

“Hmm, Miranda,” Rip sighed, his arms moving and he jerked awake finding them empty, “Jonas?”

“Is in his cot,” Miranda soothed, smiling at him, “Thank you for feeding him last night.”

“You needed…” he was cut off when she kissed him.

Miranda pulled back and scooped their son up again as he began to fuss, “Go get some sleep while I give Jonas breakfast.”

Giving up the chair to Miranda, Rip watched as she began to breastfeed their son. The peace in her face as Jonas ate cuddled close. She glanced up giving him a smile before rolling her eyes.

“Bed,” she ordered.

Nodding Rip took in the wonderful sight of the two people he loved most in the world to get some rest. 

It was good to be home, even if it was only for a few days.


End file.
